


Professor Steve Rogers

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: When predators are circling around you, do you succumb to them or fight your way out?.......................Honestly, Steve thought he could live modestly. A calm and quiet life.Apparently, fate would not let him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO A NEW FIC OF MINE.  
> I don't know I just suddenly felt like writing Stevie as a beautiful and cute professor.

The Alpha could not hold it. The Omega is so cute humming a song while storing his files. Just his backside makes him salivate. This particular rare beauty has small waist but wide hips and round globes that are perfect for child bearing. Despite that the Omega still prefers to wear clothes that are 2 times his size to sort of hide his beautiful lean body.

“Rogers, I see you’ve been doing well.” A smooth scruffy voice startled Steve, making him jolt in the process while organizing his files on the shelves. The files scattered on the tiled floor.

“Professor Odinson! I didn’t hear you come in.” Steve gasped as he saw the Alpha leaning against the door, smirking while staring at him.

Thor laughs as he motions towards the door. “Does a Dean need to knock on the professor’s door?”

“N-No! That’s not what I meant!” The shy Omega shook his head profusely as he flustered.

“No need to panic but I did told you to just call me Thor.” He said as walks towards the frightened Omega.

When Steve finally calms down, he smiles and shook his head. “Professor, I told you that would be inappropriate.”

“How so? We’re colleagues. I don’t see that being a Dean is another level of peers.”

“It is still inappropriate Professor.” Steve said as he crouched down to pick up his files.

Thor did the same the same thing and when he got up, he gave the files to the Omega.

“Thank you.” Steve softly said as he puts the files on shelf and turns around.

What surprised the Omega is when the Alpha leaned in almost too closely to his face, making him gasps and quickly puts his hand on the Alpha’s chest.

“Professor! What are you doing?!” Steve blushed and blinks in confusion.

Thor puts his hand on each side of Steve’s to trap him against the shelf. “You’ve been avoiding me for the past 2 weeks.” He lowly growled.

Steve shivered. “I don’t know what you mean.” He said, avoiding his eyes.

“Ever since the celebration you turn the other direction when you see me and you avoid eye contact with me when we’re in the meeting like what you’re doing now.” He lifts the Omega to ensure his gaze met his.

The blue eyes started to water. “Professor..”

“Why?” The Alpha asked.

“It’s inappro-“

“Don’t use that excuse again.” He growled.

“I-I just think that it is best that we keep our distance.” Steve gently placed his hands on the Alpha’s chest to politely create a distance between them.

“Do I make you feel uncomfortable Steve?”

Steve bit his lips nervously. “Generally, no but the after that night…what we did after the party was not professional.”

Thor chuckled. “It was a celebration outside of our work.”

“But we are still not-“

“If I recall, you enjoyed it.” Thor smirked and snakes his hand around his waist but the Omega quickly swat it away.

“I was drunk!” Steve blushed in a deep shade of red. “It was a good thing that we did not go all the way.”

“Only because Miss Romanoff was looking for you. Is the idea of being mated to me so bad Steve?” He leaned closer that his nose touches against Steve’s.

“W-What!?” Steve tried to push Thor but the latter wrapped his arm around him so that he would not escape.

“I want to court you, Steven Grant Rogers to be my Omega.” Thor looked at him intently.

Steve gasped as he was shocked at the confession and shook his head. “No, I’m sorry.” He answered softly.

The Alpha was definitely disappointed and maybe even pissed, judging by the heat he is emitting of charcoal scent. “Why?”

The Omega gulped and looked down. “We’re basically colleagues. I don’t think it is appropriate for us to be-“

“That is not an answer!” Thor raised his voice, almost dominating him.

Steve shivered. “Please….I’m just not interested.”

Thor looked at him angrily and sighs. “I’ll still court you.” He slowly let’s go of Steve and took a step back.

The younger male looks confused. “Why? My answer would still be no.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make you say yes then.” With that the Alpha walked out, leaving a terrified Omega against the shelf.

…

“Alright, class dismissed.” Steve said, smiling. Students stood to walk out of class without from him forgetting to bid their byes and gratitude to Steve.

Steve being the caring Omega professor he is politely did the same. As everyone got out, he turned towards the classroom and noticed someone who was still there just few feet away.

“Mr. Barnes, do you have any class after this?”

“No, professor.” The young brooding Alpha stared at him but was still polite with his words.

Steve awkwardly smiles. “Alright then.” The Alpha has always had this dark aura around him and a little rough around the edges but as Steve got to know him better he is diligent and quite a gentleman.

He rarely talks with his peers but to Steve’s surprise he would always stick to Steve whenever chance he gets to either carry his books or having small talks. It is a shame that most of his peers are intimidated by him just because of his exterior. It made the Omega wonder and feel bad that the young Alpha does not hang out that much with his classmates.

“Aren’t you going back to your office, professor?” Barnes asked concerned as he walks towards the Omega.

“Oh, I just need to sort of some paperwork first.”

“I’ll help.”

“Barnes, no need. Go mingle with your friends. Trust me; you do not want to spend 10 minutes of your afternoon helping your professor to sort out papers.” Steve laughs a little and went to pick up the papers on the desk.

“I want to.” The young Alpha said seriously.

Steve turns around to say something but his lips was met with something warm and wet. He realized that the Alpha was kissing him. Almost lost in the warm heat , he quickly pushed him away which made the student stumble a little.

Steve looked at him furious. “Mr. Barnes, what are you doing?!”

“I want you.” He said lowly, the young one’s eyes were dark and serious. It dawned on the Omega after all this time. The long intense gaze in the class was not him focusing; it was him watching Steve with lust and desire. Him sticking by his side when they meet was a way for him to scent him.

Steve gulps as he calmly walks back. “Mr. Barnes, think this carefully. You’re a smart and good student. You’re a student and I’m you-“ James grabbed him and wraps his arm around the Omega tightly.

“I don’t care. I. Want. You.” He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will get you some depth about Stucky. next would be Thor and Steve! Do leave any feedbacks if I should improve on something!

Steve sighs as he grades the last paper of his student and puts it aside. His work is already taking a toll on his body. To make the matter worst, he has to deal with Alphas; the dean trying to court him and his student’s adamant confession.

A knock was heard and Steve cleared his voice. “Come in.” Steve said as he clears his table, thinking it could be one of the lecturers wanting to discuss something.

He looks and froze. “Mr. Barnes..” He was almost terrified to see James Buchanan Barnes, his student after what he did yesterday.

What shocks him is the roses in the Alpha’s hands.

“Professor Rogers, I got this for you.” He said smoothly as he walks towards Steve’s desk, smirking.

Steve shakily stood up from his seat. “Barnes…”

The Alpha’s intense gaze was penetrating through the Omega’s soul. “I want you.” He said as he hands out the flowers.

Steve’s face flushed red as a tomato, blinked confusedly. “What?”

Fiery gaze from the steely blue eyes was still on him. “Let me court you, please.” A broken plea was heard from the rough voice.

“Mr. Barnes, I told you repeatedly yesterday that this is inappropriate.” Steve said sternly.

“What is so inappropriate about this?” Barnes motions around the room and to both of them.

Steve sighs. “I don’t know if you realize that I’m your professor and you’re my student.”

“So?”

Steve silently groaned and pinches the bridge of his nose. “The fact that you still don’t get it, astounds me.”

Barnes looks at him with hopeful eyes. “Accept my gift and courting.”

“You know what the answer is.”

“Yes?” He looks at Steve cheekily.

Steve sighs and walks around his table to stand in front of Barnes. “Mr. Barnes, you’re such a young smart Alpha with so many potential. Your diligence will be the greatest asset. You’re going to have great things ahead of you. So, don’t let this mere crush of yours for me get in the way-“

“This is not just a crush!” Barnes gritted his teeth.

“I think you’re confused.”

“I am not! I love you!” He steps closer to Steve making the latter took steps back until his back hits the table.

Steve places his hand on his chest to stop him. “Barnes, you’re young. You’ve probably mistaken this situati-“

“I’m not some Alpha pup! I’m a full grown Alpha and I can think properly. My feelings for you are real and I really want you to be my mate.”

Steve stressly runs his fingers through his hair. “Barnes, hear yourself! Think about it, you’re young and I’m so much older than you. Plus, you’re still a stude-“

“Is this about age? You know I don’t care about that right? What’s a 4 to 5 years difference is gonna make? Age is just a number-”

“It’s not just the age! It’s forbidden to have any form of relationship between students and lectures. Do you know what this will do to both of us if you keep doing this? People are going to find out and talk and both of our reputation will be tainted. You might get kicked put and I might have to end my career for good. If they were nice enough, they’ll only let me move to another college.” Steve said carefully.

Barnes felt angry but still dejected at the words.

Steve felt so guilty looking at the sad face. He sighs. “I’m not angry, alright. I want what’s best for you.”

The young Alpha looked at him with fire in his eyes. “Then, I’ll quit.”

Steve blinks. “What?!”

“If it means to-“

“Oh, God no! That’s the last thing I want you to do!” The professor exclaimed.

“But I want us to be together!” He looked at Steve and the flowers back and forth. “I really love you.” He holds out roses yet again.

Steve sighs and took the flowers to put it on his desk and crosses his arms. “And why is that?”

“You’re so beautiful inside and out. Amazing. You have the kindness of an Angel and care for me like no other. You are hard-working and never gave up to do what’s right.”

“That’s very generous of you to say those nice things but-Mmpphhh!” Barnes pulls him in to kiss him.

Steve gasped but the Alpha took that advantage to slide his tongue in the warm sweet mouth hungrily as he wraps his arm around Steve’s waist to lift him and sets him on his desk. The Alpha spreads the professor’s leg to nestle between them comfortably

Steve panics at where this is going. “Barnes-Ah!” He moans when warms lips trails down to his neck, biting and sucking the milky skin. 

“W-Wait mmhmmm..” The Omega whines at the sensation that he had to grip the Alpha’s broad shoulder to balance himself. The Alpha hugs him tighter to feel more of his professor’s heat.

“God, you’re so sweet, so beautiful for me.” The young Alpha murmurs while he leaves wet kisses along his collarbone, making Steve quiver. Professor Steve Roger’s sweet vanilla scent is making him crazy.

“Ah..Hnghh..” Steve pushed the Alpha gently and managed to have some space between them as both breath heavily. Steve places his hand on his cheek to which the Alpha immediately leans to the touch.

Steve shook his head. “We can’t do this. You have to stop.” His voice shivering.

“Don’t be scared, we can-”

A knock on the door was heard followed by a female. “Hey Steve, let’s grab some lunch!”

Steve gasped. It is his fellow colleague, Natasha. “Oh no…” He stared at the door and looked at Barnes, horrified. “B-Barnes, you have to let me go.” He said as he tries to get away from the heat of the hold.

“Wait, we still have not-“

“There’s nothing to finish.” Steve whispers.

“Steve?” Natasha called and knocks again.

“Just a second!” Steve pushed Barnes away and hops off the table just in time for Natasha to come in.

“Steve, ya busy?” Natasha walks in casually but eyes narrow suspiciously at Barnes who looked out of breath. What surprised her is that Steve’s face was in deep shade of red. The female Alpha sensed something fishy.

She knew him because he would always stick to Steve every chance he gets, following him like a puppy to its master.

“What’s he doing here Steve?” Her suspicious eyes not leaving the young engineering student.

Steve smiled trying to compose himself. “Oh, he just wanted to consult something for a History assignment about the founding fathers.” He looked at the young Alpha and patted his shoulder. “I think you should consider writing someone like Alexander Hamilton, something different. I’m pretty sure your classmates are going to write George Washington.”

Barnes looked at his professor almost impressed that he could cover up so smoothly like that.

“Barnes, anything else?” Steve asked coolly but his eyes were pleading him to go.

Barnes blinked as he realized he was staring too long. “O-Oh right. I think you told me all that I need.”

Steve nodded and smiled.

The Alpha was mesmerized by that sweet blinding smile that his mind was interrupted by someone clearing her throat.

His head whipped and glared at the red head as if he wanted to kill her.

“I’m pretty sure you can see your way out Mr. Barnes.” Natasha clicked her tongue. She was never fond of how the kid especially when he keeps clinging on to Steve. Something bad about him.

The latter huffed but turn to look at Steve one last time and smiles. “I’ll show you my essay draft tomorrow Professor Rogers.”

Steve nodded and Barnes walked out.

Natasha went to close the door and locked it. Steve looked at her confused. “Why did you lock the door?”

“There’s no assignment about the founding fathers is it?” She crossed her arms.

Steve mentally panics and gulps. “What do you mean? Of course there is. That’s why he was-“

“You were lying. You were trying to cover up something. Now I’m trying to figure out what.”

“Nat, I don’t know-”

“I think you forgot that female Alphas have sharper sense than male Alphas right?”

Shit. He forgot.

“Not only that, I’m very observant. You should know that Steve.”

Steve nervously looks at her. “Nat, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“What were both of you doing in here?”

“Why would you assume we were doing anything?”

“Barnes looked out of breath and was very much annoyed at my presence as if I was disturbing something. You’re blushing red. The room smells of an Alpha pup in rut. Not to mention the beautiful roses on your table.” She pointed.

The roses.

Steve gasped and whips his head to the table. He forgot all about it.

He slowly looks at Nat and sat on his table helplessly. “Nat..I-I don’t know what to do..” He stared aimlessly at the floor.

Nat broke her serious composure and her protective instinct rises. She walks towards him worriedly and sat beside him, rubbing his arm. “Steve, what happened?”

“I tired Nat. I tried to stop him.”

“Barnes? Stop him from what?”

Steve looked at her scared. “He wants to court me.” His voice, shaking.

Natasha looked at him for a few second and sighs. “God, I knew this pretty face of yours is going to get you in trouble someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will get you some depth about Stucky. next would be Thor and Steve! Do leave any feedbacks if I should improve on something!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He guys! I missed you guys so much! Online class started and I'm really busy gosh. I just miss writing!  
> I'm trying my best too write more as possible but I do have a lot of work and assignments to do. Trust me I'm dying to update all my fics.

“Steve, you got to tell him to back off. Your reputation will hurt more compared to his’.” Nat said as he plays with one of Steve’s pen, twirling it around between her fingers.

“You think I didn’t try Nat? He keeps insisting.” He sighs as he just stares at his desk , defeated.

“Cause you’re too nice!” Natasha exclaimed.

“What do you expect me to do Nat? Break his poor soul to the point he doesn’t believe in love at all?” Steve gave her a look.

“Well, yeah.” She shrugged.

“Nat..”

“Look, you need to make sure you make it clear that he cannot pursue you anymore because you’re the one who’s going to be in deep trouble Steve.”

“I know but I don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“You do that and he’s going to think that you have feelings for him because you care so much.”

Steve thought about it and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” He sighs. “Let’s go have lunch outside the campus. It’s too stuffy here.”

Natasha chuckles. “I can tell. Come on, I’m hungry.” They both got up until someone opens Steve’s door.

“Steve, have you eaten your lunch?” Professor Odinson came in, all smiles.

Steve looked at him, surprised. “Uhm, no professor. Both Natasha and I are going to.” Natasha nodded.

“Oh, you already made plans.” The dean motioned to Natasha as he looks at Steve who was shifting in his spot awkwardly.

Natasha looked at him weirdly. “Did you make plans with Steve?”

“No!” Steve exclaimed but suddenly realizes he was shouting and quickly closed his mouth, blushing.

“Well, no. I thought I would surprise him to have lunch together.” Thor smiles at Steve to which the latter looked away uncomfortably.

“Oh.” Natasha said, quite amused with the Alpha. “Why don’t we all go together then?”

“No!” Steve exclaimed yet again. Natasha looked at him weirdly. “I-I mean, Professor Odinson must be busy.”

“If I was busy, I wouldn’t come here. And I told you to call me Thor Steve.” He said playfully.

Natasha raised her brow in amusement. **_‘Interesting.’_** She thought and gave Steve a curious yet playful look.

Steve mentally whines as he looks at Thor uncomfortably, pleading him to go but the Alpha clearly has a different plan.

“Romanoff, I’m surprised you’re here actually.”

“What do you mean?” She looked at him.

“I thought you would be with Dr. Banner. I heard from one of the lecturers that were next to his class that she heard a commotion. He went off at his student again. Figured you would console him.” He shrugged.

Natasha sighs and clicked her tongue. “Damn that guy needs to work on his anger management.” She mumbles. She then looked at Steve guiltily. “Steve, I’m so sorry we’ll do this tomorrow okay?” Before Steve could respond, she dashed through the door going to see her object of affection.

Thor closed and locked the door.

Steve gulped as he glared at the Alpha. “Nothing happened with Bruce didn’t it? You said that to her cause you know she would drop anything to be with him.”

“Well, it wasn’t entirely a lie. He really did have an outburst. Since I found her here, it was convenient.” Thor said as he walks towards Steve to which the latter shifts uncomfortably.

“You planned this didn’t you?”

“Not at all. It was simply a convenient situation that I took advantage of.” He stood in front Steve, oozing strength and dominance which made Steve cower a little.

“Thor, please.” Steve gently pushed him to leave space between them.

“Finally, you called my name.” He smirks and leans in more despite the pressure on his chest.

“Cause you’re not going to stop.”

“True.” He trapped the Omega between him and the desk.

“Please, I don’t want this.” Steve whines.

“Just let me court you.”

“I already gave you my answer verbally and physically.”

“Why won’t you give me a chance?”

“Because I’m not interested! Why won’t you get that?”

Thor clicked his tongue. “You’re not even trying to give me a chance.” He growled.

Steve groaned frustratingly. “Because I just don’t want to! I thought saying it out front would make you back off but it seems like you still can’t take a hint!”

The Alpha growled and pulls Steve’s neck and captures the Omega’s pink lips, kissing it almost too roughly.

Steve was shocked and froze for a second until something bit his bottom lip that brought him back. He gasped and pushed the Alpha away and slapped him across the face.

“Shit.” The dean mumbled as he pressed the side of his cheek that was red.

Steve wiped his mouth in disgust. “What is wrong with you?” He hissed.

“You got some strength in you.” He laughs lightly.

“You can see yourself out Professor.” Steve growled as he storms passed him.

“Steve, wait!” The Alpha quickly grabbed his wrist but the former yanked it away.

“Don’t touch me.” He hissed and walks out of the room.

The dean huffs in frustration a he looks around the room. What caused his shock are the roses resting on the desk. There was a card attached to it and picked it up.

**_‘I would be the happiest man alive if you would be mine, Professor Steve Rogers.’ –B.B._ **

The Alpha huffs in anger as he could smell the lingering scent of an Alpha. There’s a student set his eyes on his.

That won’t do.

…

“Ugh!” Steve groans as he storms out of the faculty building. He walked towards the faculty garden to clear his mind.

He sat down on the empty bench and sighs. His life is getting more complicated than he thought.

His phone rang and he immediately fished it out from his pocket to answer without looking who the caller was, thinking it was Natasha.

“Hello?”

“Hey beautiful.” That voice. He knew that voice. That deep sultry voice that made Steve weak in the knees yet also made him fear the person behind it.

Steve holds his breath in shock.

“I know you’re there Angel.” Voice so smooth that made Steve tremble.

Steve gulped.

“I miss you Angel please.”

Still quiet, Steve was contemplating hard whether to end the call or hear what the person has got to say.

“Omega..” Steve heard a low growl that was calling him in authority.

“T-Tony..” Steve said softly.

“Stevie..” The Omega could almost see the smirk behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do give feedbacks if there's anything you would like to say. I'll try my best to update Mine All Along and Sweet Boy next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Do give feedbacks if you have! Btw, I need all of your help! Would you be a dear and recommend me who should teach what and just state one reason why. I'm kind of having trouble on what the character should be hahah. It would be very helpful if you guys could help me out!  
> 1\. Natasha  
> 2\. Bruce  
> 3\. Loki  
> 4\. Clint  
> 5\. Fury  
> 6\. Maria Hill

Steve felt sick. Really sick. His head feels heavy, his body feels weak and he can barely think. With shaky hands, he knocked on the door. Just a few seconds later, the door opened to a beautiful brunette with her signature red lips.

Her eyes widen at the Omega in front of her. “Steve?”

“P-Peggy..” Steve whispered softly.

Peggy quickly cups Steve’s face gently. The Omega’s face was slightly red and feels warm to the touch. “Are you alright? You look sick?”

Steve bit his lips to prevent tears from coming out of his eyes. “N-No…”

“Come on, come inside.” She ushered him inside and quickly closed the door behind them. She brought Steve to the couch and sat the trembling Omega down. “Tell me what happened Steve..” She holds Steve’s hand together to calm him down.

“He’s back..”

Peggy blinked in confusion. “What?”

“He found me Peggy.”

It took Peggy a few seconds to process until puzzles were all put together. “Wait, are you saying-“

“Tony..” Steve whimpered.

Peggy unconsciously clenched her jaw. “That son of a bitch.” She growled.

Steve just kept quiet as he stares at his lap.

“How?” Peggy asked.

“He called me. Never knew it was him.”

“What did he say?’

“He just told me that he’s coming to get me. He said that my time is up and that I have to go back to him.”

Peggy shook his head and puts her hand out. “Wait, I don’t get it. I thought you break things off with him for good.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s not like that actually. It’s a bit complicated.” He said softly.

“Complicated, how?”

“I didn’t exactly break things off with him.” He said nervously. He bit his lips as I ran away…”

Peggy’s jaw dropped. “You ran away?!”

“Yeah…”

“Steve, what in-”

“I know! I know! It’s stupid but he was getting more controlling and possessive. He barely lets me out of his sight. He always drives others away from me including my colleagues. He was even planning to not let me work when we get married. Before I ran away that is.” He sighs.

“Oh Steve.” Peggy hugs him as she runs her fingers through his soft locks. “I wish you would’ve just told me since the beginning.”

Steve pulls away. “I did, remember?”

“Only because you were caught when I found him trying to force himself on you in the hallway!” She exclaimed.

Steve looks down humiliated. “He wanted to remind me who I belong to. He couldn’t contain his jealousy when Alphas were around me.” His lips trembling when triggered with terrible memories.

Peggy cups Steve’s face and looks at him straight in the eye. “You belong to no one but yourself Steve.”

Steve nodded and hugs Peggy, silently sobbing. “I’m s-scared.”

“Sshhh. It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here.”

….

“Hey, Steve.” Natasha pops her head from the door, smiling.

“Hey Nat.” Steve smiles while organizing his papers in folders. “Don’t you have any class?” He asked.

“Just ended. You?” Natasha walks to the chair across Steve and sits down.

“Same, just need to sort this out a little. So what’s up?”

Natasha smirks as she looks at him. “Just wondering how you’re doing with all those Alphas coming after you.”

Steve stopped and glares at Natasha. “Those Alphas? No Alphas are coming after me.”

“What about that pup? God he literally has heart eyes every time he sees you.” Natasha sighs.

“Look, I told you I told him to stop yesterday.” Steve looks at her tiredly.

“Is that why there’s another bouquet of roses?” She points at the new set of roses next to yesterday’s ones on a small table at the corner of his office.

Steve pinched his nose, frustrated. “Yeah I was planning to call him here to return the flowers but when I came to office this morning, there’s another dozen of roses on my doorstep.”

“Well at least you know it’s him judging by the fact it is roses. If it was another type of flower, it might be from our dean.”

Steve blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

“Oh come on don’t pretend like you don’t know.” Natasha teased. “Our dean has his eyes on you.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Nat, I don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

Natasha rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Oh for God’s sake. Professor Odinson!”

“W-What?” Steve looked at her shocked, praying that she didn’t find out about anything that happened between them.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know Steve. That Alpha has been eyeing you.” Natasha points her finger playfully at Steve.

“W-What?”

“Yesterday. His eyes were practically begging you to be his mate.” She rolled her eyes.

Steve scoffed in disbelief. “Really? Just one look and you can tell.”

“I’m an Alpha Steve.” Her eyes shine bright red as she smirks. “I know the look of an Alpha when it craves for someone as their mate.”

The Omega felt nervous and shivers under her gaze. “O-Oh..” He looks away to avoid her asserting eyes.

Natasha closed her eyes and opens to her normal emerald green. “Sorry Steve. Just wanted to point out.”

Steve scoffs a little. “Oh, you pointed that out alright.”

She looks a little guilty. “Sorry, I know you hate it when Alphas do that.”

“It’s fine.” Steve assures her.

“It’s just that the way Odinson looked at you reminds me of how I look at Bruce.” She said almost gently, smiling.

Steve smiles. He knew how in love Natasha is with Bruce. “Well, he did mention that. When I just came here, he told me that most women especially are scared of you.”

“Hate women around Bruce.” She growled.

Steve laughs. “Come on Nat, most women here are Betas anyway.”

She clicked her tongue. “Still hate it. Oh and don’t to change the subject.”

“Change what?”

“Yesterday! You seem shyly odd around him. He caught your attention?” Natasha looks at him playfully.

“What?! No!” He exclaimed. Cheeks starting to red.

“Have you ever thought about it at least?” She shrugged. “He seems like a gentleman unlike other idiotic Alphas I’ve seen.”

Steve looks at his papers casually as scenes from yesterday played in his head. “O-Oh.”

“Let’s be honest, he seems much more composed than other Alphas who has been eyeing you like a forbidden fruit here.”

Steve blinks in shock. “W-What?”

Natasha groaned. “Steve you’re killing me. No wonder Bruce always ask me to keep an eye on you. You’re too oblivious to the things around you.”

“He-what?”

“Yeah ever since you started here he was worried for you because you’re unmated and no one to protect you. Since we work in the same faculty, he wants me to keep an eye on you.”

“Is that why you approached me?” Steve looked at her suspiciously.

“Yup. It’s a good thing too. You’re my type of best friend.” She winks as she twirls one of Steve’s pens between her fingers.

“Well gotta thank Bruce for that. I don’t think I would be able to survive here without you.” Steve shrugged.

“Thought so.” She winks.

“I mean how is Bruce? Gosh I haven’t seen him quite a while. The Science Faculty is far from here and I’m too drowned with grading papers.” He whines.

“You’re a professor Steve. You are going to be drowning in papers.” Natasha chuckles. “Even Bruce misses you too. He is dying to have an Omega night with you. That man is too stressed out. I was kind of wondering if you would have the time to be with him though.”

“Of course Nat. Is he okay?” He looks at her worriedly. 

“He’s fine. Just exhausted. As much as I could always relieve his stress..” she smirks and Steve blushes at the hint, Natasha continues. “He still needs the nurturing comfort of an Omega.”

“Nat of course I’ll do anything for him.” Steve smiles genuinely.

Natasha’s eyes soften. “Thank you Steve.” She sighs. “You know I don’t want to butt in but don’t you want to find that special someone?”

“Nat..” Steve doesn’t like where this is going.

“I think Bruce kind of has a point. You’re in a very vulnerable state. Alphas and Betas make most of the population in campus here. There are not many Omegas here and Bruce is lucky that I’m here. The rest of the Omegas are mostly mated.”

“I’m fie Nat.” Steve said seriously.

“I know, I know.” She puts her hands up in surrender. “Just saying that if you are ready to look for someone, I think you should let Professor Odinson have a shot with you.”

“Not going to happen.” Steve rolled his eyes as he proceeds to sort out all his student papers.

“Why not?”

“I’m not interested and I have no time as you can see.” Steve motions at his stacks of paper.

“But Odinson is well put. Smart, patient and confident.”

Steve mentally scoffed. “Yeah, sure.”

“You’re not fond of him, I take it?” She leans in the chair comfortably, crossing her legs.

“I’m not fond of any Alpha in fact.” Voice full of sarcasm as he sets some folders aside.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t think he’s the right fit even if I wanted to.” He stands up and puts away some files in a box next to his table, trying his best to avoid the conversion by avoiding her eyes.

“Ok then but if you do need help in that department though, I can totally help you out. All my Alpha contacts are assholes and idiot free.” She said assuredly.

Steve laughs a little. “Nice to know that actually.”

…

After Natasha left, Steve has been staring into space. Thinking the things happen with Barnes, Odinson and Tony all in just one day.

He groaned frustratingly. His phone beeped and saw a text from none other than Tony. He nervously clicked the inbox. There’s no point in hiding since Tony know where he is even if he decided to change numbers.

He took a deep breath and reads.

**_‘I can’t wait to have you in arms again. I miss you. See you soon sweetheart.’-Tony_ **

Steve just wants to throw his phone away, without even realizing tears slip through his baby blues. He almost dialed Peggy’s number until a knock was heard. “Professor Rogers, are you in?”

Steve jolted in surprise and quickly wiped his tears. “Come in.”

The student comes in, all smiles like a puppy that even Steve thinks it’s cute. He mentally slapped himself for even thought about that.

The Omega looks at him surprised. “M-Mr. Barnes? Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I was wondering whether you’ve received my flowers.” Displaying his most charming smile that may or may not have make the Omega melt in a puddle of goo.

He shook his head at the indecent thought. “Oh right, about that…I-I’m actually glad that you’re here.”

“Really?” The Alpha smiles so happily like an excited Alpha pup that even the professor feels guilty as he knows what he‘s going to do next will wipe that smile off the hopeful face.

Steve walks towards the flowers at the corner of his room, grabbing both bouquets and nervously goes to Barnes.

With trembling hands, Steve hands it to Barnes. “They’re very beautiful Barnes but I can’t accept this.”

The young Alpha looks at Steve shocked and dejected. “Why..” His voice was low and sorrow.

“You know the answer to that Barnes.” The Omega feels bad for making the student upset but he knows this is the right thing.

“Professor please…” He pleads.

“Barnes, whatever feelings you have for me is probably confusion due to your ag-“

“I’m not some Alpha pup!” He exclaimed.

“Barnes, I can’t let you go further than this.” The professor said sternly.

“Try me.” Bucky growled.

“Please liste-mmppmh!!” Steve’s hips was pulled against the Alpha’s as the former kisses him hungrily, muffling the latter’s voice.

“Mmph- Bar-Ah!” The Alpha’s lips trails down to Steve’s milky neck, grazing his teeth over the soft skin.

“Hnngg…please stop.” Steve whines as he tries to push the stubborn Alpha off.

“Well, well, well. I thought Thor was crazy when he said that our shy sweet Professor Rogers has a secret admirer who’s a student.” The Alpha said, displaying his sinister smirk as he leans against the door.

Steve gasped as he manages to push Barnes away, looking at the Alpha by the door, horrified. “L-Loki..”

“I never knew there’s a naughty streak in you, Rogers.” He smirks.

“Don’t say things like that about him!” The young Alpha growled. As much as he is shocked being caught by a professor who unfortunately taught him as well, he is still pissed about the things he said to Steve.

Loki laughs a little. “Calm down pup.”

“I am not a pup!” Bucky huffed in anger.

“God Alpha pups these days thinking they’re all so strong and mighty, when they still lack in so many ways.” He sighs and smirks again at Steve. “Goodness, my brother would be pissed to find out about this.”

Steve trembles in fear. “P-Please...Loki don’t.” How can his life turn into hell in a short amount of time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA lets welcome Loki to the story!  
> Btw, I need all of your help! Would you be a dear and recommend me who should teach what and just state one reason why? I'm kind of having trouble on what the character should be hahah. It would be very helpful if you guys could help me out!  
> 1\. Natasha  
> 2\. Bruce  
> 3\. Loki  
> 4\. Clint  
> 5\. Fury  
> 6\. Maria Hill


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys missed you! I just have a lot of assignments lately. Its hard to balance sometimes. Here you go a new chappie! I know its short but it is supposed to introduced Tony a little.

“Loki, please.” Steve pleads.

“My, my.” Loki closed the door behind him and walks towards Steve. “Everybody’s favourite sweet professor is being really bad.” He leans in close to the Omega’s face.

“It’s not what you think!” He pleaded, body trembling in fear which heightened the young Alpha’s instinct.

“Who knew this innocent face can do something so indecent.” He smirks and tilts Steve’s chin so that he could look into the latter’s eyes.

“Loki, please…“ As the baby blues stared helplessly in the Alpha’s mischievous eyes.

Bucky growls, yanks the other Alpha’s hand and stands in front of Steve to shield him. “Don’t fucking do that to him.” He gritted his teeth.

“The nerve you have to do that to your superior.” Loki’s eyes turned red and growled as his hands grips the neck tight. “Know your place. Pup.”

Bucky hissed, eyes turning red in anger “I. am. Not. A. pup.” He said as he twists the Alpha’s wrist.

“Huh. You got guts Barnes but still got a lot to learn.” He scoffed, unaffected by the act on his wrist.

“Loki! Stop! Let him go of him!” Steve stands between the Alphas, pleading desperately.

“Steve, don’t waste your time on a pup.” He laughs a little as he looks at the struggling Alpha, trying to pry the hand off his neck.

“Please..you’re hurting him.” He whimpers, tears on the edge of falling. The distress scent from Steve sends a wave to the Alphas, triggering their protective instinct.

Loki looks at the blue eyes and caves. Smiling at Steve, he slowly lets go of Barnes neck who the latter coughed a little. “Alright, only for you sweetheart.”

Steve sighs in relief and looks at Barnes, concerned. “Barnes, are you alright?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” He smiles, puffing his chest proudly.

Loki laughs. “Wow, acting tough aren’t we? Trying to impress your dear professor here?”

Barnes gritted his teeth as he was about to storm at him until the younger brother of Odinson speaks up. “Should I give you an F for your paper Mr Barnes?”

“Loki!” Steve exclaimed.

The young Alpha was a little stunned but kept his composure. “Go ahead if it means to-“

“No!” Steve turns to Barnes angrily which the latter looked at the usually composed Omega in shock. “I will not allow you to make an irrational decision based on such feelings.” He said sternly.

“But-“

“Enough.” He lowers his voice. Barnes blushed and keeps quiet.

Loki whistles. “My, my will you look at that? You got that pup wrapped around your finger don’t you Professor Rogers?” He looks at him intrigued.

Steve sighs, trying to stop the blush creeping up his cheeks. “Loki let him off this one time. Please. And you can’t tell your brother about this.”

The older Alpha thought for a while and smiles. “What’s in it for me then?” He asked politely.

Steve looked down, trying to fight his tears. “Why can’t you just help me this one time?” He pleaded.

“You can’t expect me to hide something this big.” He motions to Barnes who kept looking worriedly at Steve.

Steve sighs. “What do you want?” He looks up at Loki.

Loki’s face perks up. “A date.” He smirks.

Steve blinked. “What?”

“Go out with me and maybe I’ll consider not telling my brother.” He shrugs.

“But-“

“Choose Steve. Either you go out with me or I’ll tell.”

“Fuck no-“ Before Barnes could even step up Steve puts his hand on his chest.

“Fine.”

“Excellent.” Loki purred. “I‘ll pick you up at 7 this Saturday.” The Alpha said as he winks and coolly goes out.

Barnes turns to face Steve. “Professor-“

“Not now Barnes.” He said quietly.

The Alpha’s heart shattered in pieces at the helpless tone. “I-“

“Please…just leave me be right now.” Steve turns away from him to avoid those steely blue eyes.

Barnes knew he fucked up.

…

“Well, someone looks happy today.”

“Of course, I’m finally going to see Steve again.” The Alpha smiles as he stares longingly at the picture frame of him and his beautiful Omega Steve. “God, I miss him.”

“Tony, I really hope that you would not be-“

“Hogan. You know I despise when you bring up the past.”

Happy sighs. “Whatever you say Tony.”

**_‘God, I hope you’ll change. You do not deserve Steve if the monster in you is still lurking.’_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I MISSED YOU GUYS. Yes I was on a short hiatus due to my assignments, tests and projects. Hopefully I can get back on track this time. Go I miss writing and all of you! Stay tune for more!

Steve looks in the mirror and sighs. He did his hair as he normally would daily; combed back and wore a simple black sweater and tight pants that accentuates his hips. He didn’t have the heart to put any effort to this date with Loki.

The doorbell rang which surprised Steve in his trance. He grabbed his wallet and went to the door and opens it.

The tall brunette Alpha stands with a bouquet of baby breaths in his hand as he smiles dashingly. “Evening, beautiful.” He winks.

Steve blushes and looks down. “You’re on time.”

“I actually came 5 minutes early. I’m very punctual.”

“I can see that.” Steve looks back up.

Loki walks closer and hands the baby breath to him. “For you.”

“T-Thank you Loki. It’s thoughtful of you but you didn’t have to-“

“I want to.” He insisted.

Steve nodded. “I’m going to have to put this in the water.” He was about to close the door as he went inside but Loki stopped the door with his foot.

“I can’t come in?” He teased.

Steve’s eyes widen. “Oh God right, I-I’m so sorry.” He shook his head.

Loki laughs a little. “You don’t really do dates do you?”

Steve blushed. “Not really. Come in.” He opens the door bigger enough for Loki to get in.

“Thank you.” Loki said.

Steve quickly went to the kitchen to fill in a small jar of water and puts the flowers in it. As he turns around to put it on the kitchen counter, he saw Loki staring at 2 bouquets of roses in each jar of water. He gasped as it was Barnes’ roses for him.

“I guess you’re planning on going out with that Alpha pup.” He gave Steve a teasing look.

“H-How do you know it-”

“I can smell him around the flowers.”

“No! It’s not what you think.”

“Well you are keeping his flowers.”

“He won’t take it back.”

Loki shrugs. “Of course he won’t. He’s serious about you sweetheart.”

“It’s not good if I just throw it. That’ll be wasteful.” Steve quickly puts Loki’s flowers on the kitchen counter. “Let’s just go. Let’s just get through this.”

“Oh come on no need to rush. I was just joking.”

“Look I made a promise, so I’m just fulf-“

“This is not just a deal for me Steve. I really am serious about taking you on a date.” Loki softly says.

“I-“

“Come on. I made dinner reservation for us.” He stretches his hand for Steve to take.

Hesitantly, Steve took it but surprised when Loki brought it to his lips to place a gentle kiss.

“Loki..”

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” He winks.

…

“Loki, this place looks very expensive.” He said as he looks around nervously. “This looks above my paycheck.”

Loki looks at him for awhile and laughs a little too loudly that causes few customers to look at them. “Steve you know this is on me, right?”

Steve shook his head. “It’s too expensive. Please let me pay for my meal.”

Loki leans into his ear and whispers. “Steve, I will bite that little plump lip of yours if you’re being naughty right now.”

Steve’s face turned a shade red and shook his head. “No, don’t.”

“Thought so.” He quickly stole a kiss from his cheek.

Steve jolted in surprise. “Loki..”

“You have kissable cheeks, can’t blame me.” He shrugs.

Steve looks away in hoping to hide his blush.

Loki called the waiter to place his order and so did Steve. There was a little cute argument where Steve chose the cheapest and Loki ended up ordering him the most expensive one.

“Loki!” Steve hissed as the waiter went away with their orders.

“I told you I’m fine with my order!”

“Really? A Caesar salad is going to make you full?” He raised an eyebrow at Steve.

“That itself costs 20 dollars Loki.”

“It’s on me sweetheart.” He said as he drinks the champagne and winks at him.

“Can you stop calling me that?”

“Calling you what?” Loki looks at Steve weirdly.

“Sweetheart…” The Omega said shyly.

“I like calling you that.” Loki smiles teasingly.

Steve pouts a little. “Why?”

“Cause you are one.”

“You can just call me by my name.” He sighed.

“But you’re special to me.”

“Loki, I’m here with you as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I don’t want to be part of _those who got flirted by Loki_.”

Loki blinked. “You mean that’s my reputation?”

“I’m surprised that you don’t know. I never knew it too at first but Natasha always tells me all the time.” Steve looked at him weirdly. “Omegas love your attention and Betas too it seems.”

Loki looked at him for a moment. “Well, not all Omegas.”

“What do you mean?”

“Apparently the one I really like is not fond of me.” He smiles a little.

Steve looked at him almost pitifully. “Well, maybe if you clearly express your feelings and instead of teasing too much the Omega would notice.”

Loki just stares and shook his head, laughing. “Trust me, I did. Apparently, he’s too oblivious.”

Steve blinks. “Maybe he’s not used to it.”

“So it seems. You don’t really go on dates that much huh Steve.”

Steve blushes. “I just don’t have the time.”

“You’re that Omega I was talking about Steve.”

Steve looks at him, surprised. “W-What?”

“I really like you Steve. “ He said seriously.

“Why?”

Loki smirks. “Who wouldn’t love Professor Rogers? Beautiful, a boy next door smile that can melt even the coldest heart, hardworking, too kind for your own good and maybe even dorky.”

At this point, Steve was just red as a tomato.

“Even my brother likes you a lot.” He scoffs.

Steve shivers at the thought of the older brother of the Odinson. “What?”

“Don’t worry I’m not handing you over to him.” He smiles playfully.

“Loki-“

Loki’s face softens. “I’m very serious about you. Even though I know you might refuse me again and again I just want you to know that you’re very special to me. I’ve always wanted to approach you but you seem very uninterested with me. You don’t exactly spare me a glance. I’m also jealous…when I found out that my brother likes you too. I’m sort of glad that you don’t seem to like him too. When I found out about that Barnes with you…” Loki growled a little.

Steve’s eyes looked at him, almost scared at the change of atmosphere.

“..I was really mad but not surprised. What Alpha wouldn’t go head over heels for you? I got an idea to use that as an advantage for you to go out with me. “ He shrugs. “But I feel pathetic...” He looks deep into Steve’s eyes. “Cause I can feel that your heart is not here. It belongs to someone else, huh?”

Steve just stares at him, not knowing how to react.

“It’s fine.” He sighs. “Honestly, this date alone is enough for me. At least I got to express my feelings.”

The Omega looks down at his table, sadly. “Loki,, I’m so sorry. I just don’t’ feel-“

“Sweetheart, it’s fine. I just want to make the most out of this moment.” The Alpha gave a sincere smile.

Steve nodded and smiles.

The food arrived and Steve took a bite when Loki suddenly brought up a topic he would definitely not want to talk about.

The Alpha leaned in. “So…that Barnes kid is very much obsessed with you huh?” He smirks.

Steve might have choked on his meat a bit at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some screen time for Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally another chapter! I'll try my best to upload some more. Stay tune! God, I really miss you guys!

“Loki, I really want to thank you for tonight.” Steve said shyly as they both got out of the restaurant and walked leisurely at the sidewalk. “It’s not as bad as I thought. “

Loki stopped and looked at him playfully. “Did Professor Rogers just compliment me? Am I hearing this right?”

Steve looked away and rolled his eyes to hide his visible blush. “Stop, I’m just saying…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Steve glared. “Don’t ruin the mood.”

Loki whistled playfully. “Someone’s sassy.”

“Thanks to that someone.” They both walked slowly until Loki stands in front of him.

“Steve, I’m really serious for liking you but I can’t force you to like me back. I just want to let you know that.” He said gently.

Steve blushes and nodded. “Why are you telling this again?”

Loki shrugged. “I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you and even if we’re not romantically involved you can always count on me as a friend.”

Steve looks at him surprised but smiles. “Thank you Loki. And I apologize again that I can’t return your feelings.” He looked at the Alpha in guilt.

Loki holds out his hand. “No harm done.”

It was silence for a few seconds until Loki speaks out. “So.. as a friend, I want to give you some advice.”

Steve blinked. “What is it?” He asked worriedly.

“About your Barnes..”

Steve sighs. “Loki-“

“As much as I would love to end this date by walking you home and give you a kiss on the cheek, hear me out.” Loki looked at the Omega pleadingly and Steve sighs motioned him to continue.

“You have to make sure to keep your situation under wraps if you’re deciding to be romantic-“

“There’s nothing to be kept under wraps about because I’m not going to get romantically involved with a student.” He hissed.

“Look, I’m just giving you a heads up. That pup is not going to stop since he’s serious about it.” He said as a matter of fact.

Steve sighs. “I know…I keep telling him to not let his feelings cloud his rational mind. He’s too young to think-“

“It’s not exactly a matter of age. He can still young and mature. The problem is both of your positions prohibit your intimate involvement. You’re a professor and he is a student.”

“You think I didn’t remind him that?” The Omega whined.

“I’m just saying, whatever it is that both of you concluded just make sure it is not going jeopardize yourselves. Especially you, I would hate myself if that really happen. Cause honestly I don’t really give a damn about that pup.” He scoffed.

“Loki, that’s not nice.” The Omega scolded.

“It’s true. I don’t think I will be able to forgive myself if something happens to you.”

“Why wouldn’t you forgive yourself? It does not concern you Loki.” Steve looked down.

“Because I didn’t do anything to stop you from it.”

Steve sighs and smiles a little. “You don’t need to do anything Loki. I’ll deal with it my own.”

The Alpha groaned helplessly. “It’s because I know that! That I want you to deal with it properly.”

“I know, I know. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want him to throw away his future all because of his feelings for me. I care about him and he is a wonderful student but he won’t listen. I need to see him again on Monday to talk about this again.”

“Or…you could talk to him right now…” Loki shrugged.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Steve looked at him weirdly.

Loki smirks and motions behind Steve. The Omega follows his gaze and his jaw dropped to see his familiar Alpha student, holding yet another bouquet of roses. “B-Barnes?!” He looked around panicked; hoping no one from campus was around. "What in the world are you doing here?” He asked in a hush tone.

Before James could explain himself, Loki cuts him off. “The pup has been following us here. Well, to be more precise, you.”

Steve looked at Loki shocked. “Hold on, you knew about this?!” The Omega was a little mad for Loki’s silence on this.

“Look, I wasn’t sure at first. I did sense his smell but figured I should ignore it until when we were in the restaurant, I saw him hiding behind that tree.” Loki pointed to a tree.

The young Alpha flushed in embarrassment but puts on his brave face.

“You didn’t even think about telling me this?!”

Loki smiles playfully. “Then, he’s just going to ruin our date. Plus, I did him a favour. I’m saving his face from embarrassment of being a stalker.”

“Didn’t need your help anyway.” Barnes clicked his tongue.

“Quiet, pup. Did you a damn favour.” Loki scoffed.

“Both of you, enough!” Steve sighed.

Loki looked at Steve and sighed. “Guess you should sort things out with him. Thank you for giving me a chance tonight.”

“Thank you too, Loki.”

Loki leans in and kissed his cheek, making Steve red in embarrassment. The Alpha smirked when he hears a low growl, few feet away from them.

James was boiling with jealousy.

Loki then leans into Steve’s ear. “Make sure to decide wisely.”

Steve nodded.

With that the Loki winked and gave Steve a small goodbye.

Steve then turns to look at the student, who seemed to have calmed down and looked at him expectantly while holding out the flowers. “Professor Rogers, I know it’s a little late-“

“Barnes, please this has to stop.” Steve walks towards the student as he looked around worriedly, praying anyone he knows would not be nearby.

“Please, give me a chance.” He holds out the flowers in Steve’s face.

The Omega thought he might be hallucinating. For a second he thought he saw dog ears plopped down at Barnes head, looking at him with those sad puppy dog look as if it was begging for his owner’ s attention.

Steve sighed and took the flowers. “You know, my house is full of your roses.”

“That was the plan.” The Alpha smirked seductively.

The professor blushes as he looks down. “Thank you Barnes but..” He looks back up to meet the strong gaze of the Alpha’s steely blue eyes and gulped. “This will be the last that-“

Warm lips met Steve’s as it massages gently, pleading Steve to reciprocate.

The Omega gasped in shock and pushes the student away. “Barnes, what are you thinking?! Doing this out in the open?!”

The Alpha takes Steve’s hands. “Professor, please come with me.”

“James, stop this.” Steve looks at him seriously.

“Please, let’s go somewhere secluded.”

“You’re not planning to kidnap me are you?” Looking at James, skeptically.

“…Tempted actually…” He smirks.

“W-WHAT?!” Steve gasped.

James smiles and shook his head. “Of course not.”

“That is not funny, Barnes.” The professor huffed in frustration.

“It was a joke, I’m sorry.” He pleads.

“Go home James.”

“Please! Just come with me. I promise I mean no harm or anything.”

“What are you trying to show me?”

“It’s a surprise. I-I’ve prepared something special for you.” The Alpha blushes and looks at him shyly.

Steve does not know if it was the eyes or his bluntness but he somehow caved.

“15 minutes and you’ll go straight back home to study.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for always waiting for me. I really hope you guys are taking care of yourselves wherever you are during this pandemic. Like seriously, how are you guys coping?

**Author's Note:**

> Do tell me if there is anything I should work on or even suggest some plots!


End file.
